After the War
by Nordique1
Summary: It is now 1920. William and Julia are married and have two children on the brink of adulthood.
1. Chapter 1

William looked at his wife as she danced with their son. They were attending the 1920 Policemen ball. Even though they could have went to a grander event; Julia did belong to one of the most prestigious Toronto family after all; they never missed the New Year's policemen ball. It held fond memories for them. Tonight they had brought their two children with them.

Though she was well into her fifties, Julia was still one of the most beautiful women he knew. David, only nineteen, towered over his mother. A bright young man, William and Julia had been terrified the wretched war would last so long that their son would have to go over. Luckily for them, it had ended before the young man turned eighteen. As he watched them dance, William's thoughts drifted to the day he first met his son.

William was staring at his board trying to figure out an annoying detail regarding his latest case. George barged into the room without bothering to knock. William ignored him as he continued to stare at his board. George tried to get his attention: "Sir."

When William did not show any sign of having heard him, George tried again: "Sir!"

William finally looked up: "Yes George."

"Ah Sir. Dr. Ogden, I mean Dr. Murdoch." Even now, a year after William and Julia had married; George still had difficulty calling Julia, Dr. Murdoch.

George went for the simpler solution: "…your wife Sir. She called and left a message. She would like you to meet her at the pauper's clinic."

William looked pensive for a while. While Julia had persevered in her chosen specialty of psychiatry, she still volunteered at a clinic for the city's poor once a week. William did not like it. The clinic was situated in a rough part of town and exposed her to dangerous characters. They had argued about it of course, with Julia accusing him of being overprotective while he claimed she was not cautious enough. He could not help himself. He had come too close to loosing her too often. Finally, William had hired a young man to guard her. Julia had not fought him on it.

William looked at the clock. He was getting nowhere here. He might as well quit for the day. George had one more piece of news to share with the Detective. He hesitated as he knew that he would end up on the receiving end of the detective's bad mood once George told him.

"Eh Sir… She is sending the carriage for you." He was already out of the room before he even finished the sentence.

William's face closed up. No matter how much he tried, he could not get used to the idea of living off Julia's money. Owning a carriage was well outside of his means, but not Julia's. She was used to its convenience and could not understand why he objected to it. They had reached a consensus. Julia used it when she wished and William had continued to either walk or cycle. Occasionally, she would send it over like this, without consulting him, and that would absolutely drive William mad. Today was no different. He fumed as rode to the clinic in the blasted carriage. He stepped out and angrily walked up the steps to the run down building. The big room was empty, but the young man he had hired to look over Julia gestured towards a small room in the back. William took a long breath. This time, he would be very direct in his argument. He would not back down. She simply would have to stop doing this kind of thing. He opened the door to the small room and came to a complete stop at the sight in front of him.

Julia was sitting on a rocking chair giving a bottle to a small baby; a very small baby. She looked up to him with a beautiful smile. She looked so right, so natural that all his anger immediately melted. He gently closed the door and walked over. He crouched beside her.

"Julia?" he asked.

The baby moved in her arms, distracting her for a second. She took a moment to settle him down again and then looked at to him.

"He was left by the door. When I arrived this morning I found him in a box. There was a short note: "Please take care of my David." He is newborn William, no more than a few days old"

Julia took the bottle away and put the small baby on her shoulder and started tapping his back. William silently watched his wife; mesmerized by the beautiful picture she made with the child. Finally she looked up to him. There was a silent request on her face. William understood.

"You want us to keep him."

Julia looked at the small baby before answering.

"He is a fine boy William. I checked him over. He's healthy. There is nothing wrong with him." She paused and looked at him directly in the eyes. "He just needs parents, a family."

William gently put his hand on the baby's head. He left it there for a second then moved it to Julia's cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his caress. They stayed like that for a moment. William spoke first.

"We should leave now then. The shops are still open. With the carriage we should have time to stop and pick up a few things for the baby… for David."

Tears of joy came to Julia's eyes. "Thank you William. Thank you." She then had a moment's hesitation: "Do you want this also William? We both have to be ready for this to work."

William put his arms around his small family: "Oh I am ready Julia. I have been ready for a while. I was waiting for you."

They took David home that night. Mother and son bonded immediately. Looking at them together now, it was easy to forget that Julia had not borne him. William was distracted from the contemplation of his son and wife by a loud noise followed by laughter. He looked over to see his daughter surrounded by several constables. One young man had fallen and Lizzie was helping him up. He immediately looked over to his wife's face and saw it close up in anger. William took a long breath. He will have to play referee again tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

The midnight count was over and like every year, Julia slipped into William's arms. He lowered his head and kissed her. Lizzie watched them from the other side of the room. This was now her third year accompanying her parents to this ball. She had been so excited the first year she had been allowed to go with them. She knew of course what the ball meant to her parents. It had taken her a long time to piece the whole story together, but between the stories the girls at her school had told her, and the endless questioning she had badgered Auntie Ruby with, she had finally figured it out. Lizzy sighed. She had difficulty reconciling the strict disciplinarian her mother now was with the rebellious woman who had shunned convention as she had then been. After several moments she slowly made her way to them. Her father noticed her first:

"Happy New Year Pumpkin." He opened his arms and she walked into them. He kissed her on both cheeks. She hugged him back: "Same to you Daddy."

She then turned to her mother. They looked awkwardly at each other for a moment then Julia smiled: "Happy 1920 Lizzy." She hugged her daughter and Lizzy closed her eyes as she hugged her mother back. For a few precious moments she was a little girl again and the constant acrimony between the two of them evaporated. She drew back at the sound of her brother and father shaking hands and exchanging wishes. She watched as her brother and mother hugged and for the thousandth time wished she had the same uncomplicated relationship with her mother her brother enjoyed.

Soon the dancing started again, and her father escorted Julia on the dance floor for the first dance of 1920. Lizzy watched them for a few seconds until a voice to her right asked:

"Miss Murdoch. Would you?"

Lizzy swallowed several times. She had been watching him all evening long hoping he would come over. Each time she would visit her father at his work, she often would catch him looking at her. She nodded her head in agreement and they made their way to the dance floor.

Julia noticed them immediately. William felt her stiffen in his arms. He looked at her; forced her to hold his gaze.

"It's just a dance Julia. Let them be."

"He is too old for her William. It's more than just the years. These boys suffered over there in those trenches. They are old beyond their years."

William took a long breath in: "I agree with you Julia. But there is nothing going on here. It's their first dance tonight."

As he tried to reassure his wife, William worried. Julia did not know but he had noticed how Jack Allerson would look at his daughter when she came to visit at work. Of even greater concern to William was the near fascination Lizzy had regarding the young constable.

Julia continued to look at the young couple. After a moment, she took a long breath and turned to William with a smile.

"Of course, you're quite right William." She tipped her head and smiled. "I always enjoy this ball. Each year, I think of that night and, each year I wonder why I hesitated so much." She squeezed his hand. "Despite all the trouble we had afterwards, it's the best decision I ever made."

William squeezed her hand back. His eyes darkened. "You and I could leave now Julia. Leave the children here. They will want stay to continue celebrating."

Julia hesitated as she looked at her daughter again. William tried to convince her:

"Let her be for tonight Julia. She is at a policeman ball and the daughter of a Station Inspector. No harm will come to her." William used his ace card. "David is here. He will make sure she gets home safely."

Julia wanted so much to be alone with her husband that she let herself be convinced. She stopped dancing and led him off the dance floor with her hand. They made their way out of the room, quickly retrieving their cloak and were soon driving home. Julia snuggled close to William on the front bench. It had taken her months to convince him to let her purchase the automobile. As usual, he had objected. She had enlisted the help of the children and after several months he had finally relented. She smiled. Now her husband used it every chance he got and was often found his head under the hood. Soon they were home and both were laughing as they ran up the stairs to their room…..

Back at the ball, Lizzy and Jack had not left the dance floor. Lizzy tilted her head as she looked up to the Constable.

"Tell me Constable, do you think Mr. Hayder killed his wife?"

Jack looked down at the young woman in his arms: "And tell me Miss Murdoch, how do come to know about this case?"

Lizzy tried: "My father of course. He often discusses his cases with me."

Jack smiled: "I seriously doubt that Miss Murdoch. Your father is too much of a professional to do such a thing."

A pout came to Lizzy's face: "Well I wish he would. I would very much be of help you know. I've read many of his old cases and often come to the right conclusion."

Jack shrugged: "When it's all there in front on you on paper, it always looks simpler than it does in real life."

Lizzy flashed him a smile: "Well I'm sure I could be of help to you"

Jack looked at her with a teasing glint in his eyes: "And your specialty would be what exactly?"

"My specialty?" she asked

"Everybody who works on these cases have special skills: "Before he was promoted Detective Crabtree was excellent at research. Dr. Grace is a pathologist. Your mother…."

Jack saw Lizzy roll her eyes at the mention of her mother. Jack noticed and said:

"You shouldn't make that face Miss Murdoch. Your mother's role is integral to solving these cases. Her insight into human nature is equal to none."

Lizzy muttered under her breath: "insight into human nature my eye…."

The conversation having taken a turn she did not like, Lizzy purposely changed the topic.

"So Constable, I do hope you enjoy dancing, because I intend to keep you busy for the rest of the night."

Jack smiled as he twirled her around the dance floor. They spent the rest of the night together and it was nearly four o'clock in the morning when David interrupted them.


	3. Chapter 3

Julia was impatiently waiting for Lizzy. They should have been gone a half hour ago. The taxi was waiting at their door, with the meter running of course; a fact her daughter seemed oblivious to. Julia forgot her promise to herself not to fight with Lizzy on her last day home from the Christmas holidays and shouted at her.

"Lizzy what is taking you so long? The taxi is waiting. Hurry up will you!"

Lizzy in her room uttered an unladylike curse as she put the last few items in her bag. She was only going across the city after all. It's not as though she had a train to catch or anything like that. What did it matter if she showed up late at the University of Toronto dorms? She made her way down to the very unwelcoming view of an angry Julia. Her last day at home, did her mother have to be so strict about everything all the time? She silently went past her and directly into the taxi. Julia lifted her eyes to the sky, silently imploring the help of a deity she did not believe in. She followed her daughter out the door. Why did that girl have to always be so complicated? It was not what Julia had expected eighteen years ago….

* * *

Julia was tired, very tired. She had expected that of course. A six month old baby is very demanding. Little David was a beautiful well behaved child, but nevertheless he was still a baby. Since his arrival in their lives, Julia's opinion of the mothers she treated at the pauper's clinic had increased. Here she was, with a maid, a cook and only one child and she was exhausted. How did those women do it? Finally David's breathing slowed down and Julia carefully got up and put him in his crib. She went to bed and immediately felt asleep.

Several hours later Julia woke up to the dimming light of early evening. She had slept for hours. David? Surely he had woken up by now. She looked over to his crib. It was empty. She went downstairs to the parlour where she was greeted by the peaceful scene of William and their son. The baby was lying on his belly on the floor, busy trying to reach a toy William had purposely put a few inches out of his reach while her husband was reading the evening paper. He looked up when Julia walked in. She went to sit beside him and put her head on his shoulder.

"How long?" she asked

"Oh about two hours. I was done early at work today and came home. I walked into our room just as he was waking up. You looked so tired that I decided to take him down here." William flashed her a smile. "We have been quite content here." His face took a more serious look.

"How are you Julia? You have been tired the last month or so. David has been sleeping through the night for a while now. I was hoping you would catch up."

Julia smiled. "Well I've not yet. Hopefully soon." She looked at the two men in her life. "I know you had a full day's work, but would you mind looking after him? I really could use more sleep."

William hugged her: "Go back to bed Julia." A glint came to his eyes: "Maybe by the time I come up, you will be rested enough?"

Julia smiled back: "Yes perhaps."

Unfortunately for William it was not the case. By the time he came to bed, Julia was still fast asleep and he did not have the heart to wake her up.

The next morning Julia woke up somewhat refreshed. She went through her morning routine and finally had some time to herself after David went down for his nap. She was cleaning up her work desk when she came across her calendar. She absently went through its pages when she noticed something. She looked at the pages again and again, and again. Her heart started beating faster. Her chest tightened. She looked at the calendar. There were no doubts; she was late, three weeks late. She sat down at the desk. She had been so busy with David, she had not noticed. She quickly came to a decision.

Julia stopped in front of Station House Four. She had to talk to William and this was as good a place as any. How would he take the news? Her sterility had played such a large role in their troubles and now to find out that … She straightened her back and determinably walked in. She found him busy as usual tinkering with one of his new "toy". He looked up, and a big smile came to his face as he saw her. He went to her and took her hands in his.

"Julia what a pleasant surprise. I'm so happy you dropped by."

Julia, still nervous, but determined to tell him the news, looked around at the open window blinds. "William we need to talk…. in private."

William, sensing something serious was about, looked around. "Well we could go to the interview room if you want."

She nodded and they went in. They both sat down and William brought his chair over to be close to her.

"Julia what is it?" he asked.

Julia closed her eyes. How to tell him? This was so unexpected. Would he be angry at her for telling him all these years that she was barren, and now this? Julia took a long breath in: "William…I" she stopped.

He came closer and grabbed her hands. They were cold. He immediately became concerned. She tried again: "I…" She just could not say it. He became concerned.

"Is it David?" She immediately shook her head: "No, no, nothing to do with him. It's… it's me."

William was immediately concerned: "Are you sick?"

Julia closed her eyes as she shook her head negatively. "No. No. I am not sick, but I am… pregnant."

William opened his eyes wide and reeled back in his chair at the shocking news: "Pregnant, but …"

Julia smiled nervously: "So did I, but it seems nature had decided otherwise." She stopped to take a long breath.

"I went to see Isaac. Nothing has changed. The statistical probabilities of me getting pregnant are astounding, but it seems I did." She paused again. "I'm sorry William. All indications pointed to me never being able to conceive. I did not make this up. I never lied to you."

William, in total shock, just stood there silently looking at her. Seconds passed. Julia could not stand it anymore.

"William, please say something."

Finally, without saying a word, he came to her, put one knee on the floor and gently brought one hand to her belly. He stayed like that for the longest time. Julia put her hand on his cheek.

Finally, he tried to say something… "Julia… I'm so… I …"

Relieved at his reaction, Julia knew she had to tell him everything now.

"Before you get your hopes up William, you need to know. The chances of me carrying this child full term are very slim indeed." She paused, the ramification of that long ago abortion would be with her forever. "My abortion…" Those words…they held so much pain and sadness. She started speaking again: "It left much scarring. While I am pregnant now, I may loose….."

William interrupted her by putting a finger on her lips.

"Julia stop. Stop blaming yourself for a decision a very young girl had to do all on her own many, many years ago. I know I came to terms with it a long time ago. So should you."

She tried again: "But William, had I not had that abortion we would not….."

He stopped her again: "You would be a bored middle-aged fat wife married to that man." He tempered his statement with a smile before continuing.

"And I, I would be married to Enid Jones and as equally unhappy."

Julia thought about it for a second before finally answering: "Well, I agree, but did you have to make me fat?"

William lifted an eyebrow and smiled: 'Well I had to make it as unappealing as I could."

His face took on a more sober look. He got up and took Julia in his arms in a strong embrace. They stayed silent like that for a while. Finally he looked up.

"Julia. I know I have been a bear about using your money. But this time, we must. We need to hire someone to take care of David while you are pregnant. You must be rested. We need to stack up the odds in our favour."

She looked at him with a smile: "Stack up the odds William? You are a gambling man now."

He tightened his arms around her: "No I am a man in love with his wife who wants to make sure he does everything he can so things work out." He stopped for a second. "Everything he can, even swallow his foolish pride."

Julia did not know what to say, so she simply kissed him. After a moment she stepped back. There was one more thing she needed to say. Julia took one of William's hands and again put it on her belly.

"This child William will be our own…, but David, William. I don't want David to ever feel different, feel not the same because he was adopted. When I first saw him, I knew in my heart he was for us." She looked at him directly in the eyes. "To me, he is ours, just like this one will be."

William smiled: "I know Julia. I feel the same. When I first saw the two of you that day, you looked so right together. I knew just looking at you that he was ours."

Tears had come to Julia's eyes. She could only mumble his name as she put her arms around him again. He held her tight, and a few seconds later someone knocked at the door. George walked in. He looked everywhere but at them.

"I'm terribly sorry Sir, but you're needed."

William did not hesitate for a moment. Without even taking his eyes off Julia he answered:

"I'm afraid George you'll have to start this one on your own. Tell the Inspector I had to go home to take care of my wife."


	4. Chapter 4

It was rare for Jack Allerson to have a nightmare free night. Tonight was such a night, but unfortunately for him, his sleep was disturbed by someone knocking at this door. It was his landlady.

"Excuse me Sir, but you are wanted on the telephone." She said.

It took a moment for Jack to wake up. He made his way to the hallway and picked up the telephone with a curt: "Allerson."

"Hey Jack. It's Bobby. Old man Hall had us do another raid on the jazz club tonight. He'd heard it had become a familiar haunt of university students.

Jack, still half asleep, was only half listening: "So….you woke me up for that."

The voice at the other end snickered before continuing: "Not quite Jack old boy. Elizabeth Murdoch. Is she any relation to your Inspector?"

The mention of the name erased any traces of sleep left in Jack. He became instantly awake.

"Yes. Yes she is. She's his daughter." answered Jack. He continued: "You have her I take it?"

"Yes we do. When I saw the name, I immediately thought of your Inspector. I'll make sure she doesn't get processed, but get here as soon as you can."

Jack hung up the telephone and put his head on the wall for a second. After a moment, he started dialling another number.

* * *

William and Julia were sleeping when the telephone started ringing. William groaned. He did not remember old Brackenried being called in the middle of the night as often as he was. He picked up the new telephone Julia had insisted be installed in their bedroom. The first few sentences captured his attention and even Julia, still half asleep, realized that this was not one of their normal middle of the night call. After a few curt short "yes" and "of course" William hung up. He took a long breath as he considered the possibility of not telling Julia. The piercing look he got from her when he finally turned around convinced him it was not a viable option.

Julia, now fully awake, looked inquiringly at William: "William what is it?"

William hesitated for a second. He was not looking forward to Julia's reaction to the news. He took a long breath in.

"It's Lizzy." Julia's lips tightened.

"What is it?" she asked. "What's happened to her?"

William tried in vain to first diffuse Julia: "Julia, you must first promise me you will stay calm."

Julia was rapidly loosing her patience: "Don't ask me to make a promise you know I cannot keep William. Out with it. What has happened?"

"She's been arrested." said William.

Julia's face contorted with anger. The volume of her voice increased: "What has the silly girl done now?"

William, trying to remain calm, answered on a lower tone: "She was at an underground jazz club with some of her university friends. The club is in Station House One's jurisdiction. You know how Hall is a proponent of prohibition. He constantly does raids. It seems our Lizzy was caught in one of them."

Julia lifted her head: "Stupid girl. What was she thinking?"

William lost his patience: "Julia, don't be a hypocrite. You drink wine every night at dinner and you write dozens of prescriptions for alcohol every month. You don't believe in prohibition any more than I do. You can't blame Lizzy for following our lead."

Julia, undeterred, stuck to her guns: "That's different William. I don't openly flaunt it. I don't go to underground clubs and I certainly don't get arrested by the police."

William muttered under his breath: "….well not anymore."

Fury came to Julia's face: "What are you implying William?"

William, who had been trying to keep calm, lost it.

"Julia. Lizzy is young and may I be so bold as to remind you, like you she is enjoying being young."

Julia would not let go: "But getting arrested…"

William interrupted her: "Just like you were with your university friends on that long ago hot night."

"But that was different. It was a stupid law.' Said Julia.

William could not contain his outrage: "That's rich Julia coming from you. For the last five years I've had to listen to your complaints about prohibition and now that your daughter is arrested because of the same law, suddenly it's a different story."

Faced with her own contradictions, Julia was momentarily stumped: "But it's different William. You are a station inspector. Lizzy is your daughter."

William was shaking his head: "It's the same Julia and you know it."

The wind seemed to get out of Julia. She let out a long breath and sat on the bed. She looked at William.

"Oh William. I worry so much for her. Worry she'll make the same stupid mistakes I did."

William, still very much in love with his wife even after all these years, could not remain angry with her long. He came and sad down beside her:

"I know you do Julia. I know." He let out a long breath. "Tonight we are lucky. The detective at Station One is an old army friend of Jack. He recognized the name and telephoned him. Nothing will come of this."

* * *

Lizzy Murdoch was sitting quietly on the passenger seat of the automobile. Jack Allerson was driving her to her parent's house. Lizzy was not sure what was least distasteful: having Jack come to her rescue, or facing the wrath of her mother. The decision was easy to make.

"Detective hmm…. Do you have to bring me there? You could just take me back to my dorm."

Jack looked at the young woman with a smile: "Oh I think not Miss Murdoch. Your father is my superior and he did specifically order me to bring you home and that is what I shall do."

Lizzy tried again, this time using a different approach: "Jack. I may call you Jack Detective?"

Jack was enjoying himself. Lizzy was very transparent. She was trying to use her charms to convince him to help her evade the wrath of her parents. She had no chances of success, but he would certainly enjoy letting her try. He looked at the young woman beside him.

"Of course you may call me Jack…. Lizzy."

She smiled at him: "Well Jack. Are you certain you want to do this?"

She slowly brought her hand across the bench and slowly let hit drift up Jack's leg. All of a sudden, the teasing atmosphere evaporated as Jack's breathing became halting. He stole a glance at her as he continued to drive. There was no mistaking what she was attempting to do. Jack cursed under his breath and stopped the automobile. Without saying a word, he grabbed her and started kissing her. It only took a few moments for Lizzy to realize that the situation was rapidly getting out of her control. Before she could do or say anything Jack let her go. Lizzy, flustered and unsure of herself, did not know what to do, or where to look. Jack quietly turned back to the wheel and put the automobile back in gear. After a moment, he looked at her.

"Don't play games you are too young to handle Miss Murdoch. Now sit quietly as I drive you to your parents."


End file.
